Once Upon a Time
by frozenfleur
Summary: A telling of the film but ends when Astrid finds out about Toothless and Hiccup leaves.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfiction and i hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, because if I did wow the things i would do.

BTW, this is in the movie verse.

* * *

Once Upon a Time.

Once upon a time there was an island called Berk,

it was twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, and was located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. It snowed for nine months of the year and hailed for the other three. The Chief was called Stoick the Vast his wife was called Valhallarama and the had a son named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, this is Hiccups story.

Hiccup grew up during the last decade and a half of the dragon war, his mother died when he was eight years old trying to protect her only son. Hiccup had cried for help, but when it came they were to late, Hiccup had watched the only person who had believed in him burn to death. After that Hiccup was never the same person, he believed his father, the whole village blamed him for his mothers death, when really they just couldn't bare to look at him and see so much of the woman which they once knew, from his eyes and the colour of his hair, to the way he walked, reminded the inhabitants of the island of whom they had lost. Hiccup wasn't like the other Vikings on the island, he wasn't muscular or strong, he was scrawny, and until he got an apprenticeship under Gobber, he couldn't even lift a broad sword. It wasn't like Hiccup tried to ruin everything, things just came to ruin when he was around. This was the reason he got his nickname 'Hiccup the Useless'.

When Hiccup was 15 he used one of his inventions to capture a Night Fury. Night Fury's were notorious for not being seen and deadly, given that they were supposedly the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, nobody believed Hiccup when he told his father to send out a search party to Raven Point, the place where he was sure that the Night fury fell. The next day Hiccup went out on a search alone, when he found the dragon it was tied up and hurt. Hiccup was about to rip open the chest of the Fury when he looked into its eyes before it looked away resigned with its fate closing its eyes. Hiccup lifted the knife and slit the ropes binding the beast, which then went on to scream in the teens face before bounding away in pain. Hiccup fainted.

When he returned home, his father had some news, he was going to be in training, dragon training. No. He couldn't do that, he tried so hard but his father just wouldn't listen. The next day his father and most of the village had gone on an exhibition to find the dragon nest, and it was the first day of dragon training. At dragon training when a Gronckle almost kills him Gobber says to him that 'dragons always go for the kill' he didn't know why the Night Fury spared his life. That night he went back on a search for the dragon. He found it in a cove trying to escape but it couldn't due to the missing tailfin that his contraption must have ripped off. When the dragon saw him that time all it did was stare.

The next day Hiccup brought a fish with him, but once the dragon noticed the hiccups knife on his belt it became defensive, it didn't attack just growled until Hiccup dropped and kicked the knife away. After that the dragon was perfectly fine, when going for the fish Hiccup noticed the lack of teeth in the dragons mouth, well until went to chomp on it. The dragon which Hiccup had named Toothless offered up the head of the fish, which Hiccup took a bite out of hesitantly. When he attempts to touch Toothless, the dragon turns his back of the boy. Latter though after a series of drawings and a silly routine of trying not to step on the lines of what Toothless drew, Hiccup reaches a Hand out, turns his head and waits, Toothless gently put his head into the palm of the boy before quickly removing it and shaking his head leaves Hiccup to go. Hiccup feels like this maybe the only true friendship he will ever have.

Hiccup makes a tailfin for Toothless, which he finds out, after falling into the lake in the cove, will only work if somebody is in control of it. Hiccup spends days with Toothless trying to earn the dragons trust before putting on the saddle which Hiccup had made for him. Hiccup manages to eventually put the saddle on by distracting Toothless with a basket of fish, when he find out that dragons hate eel Hiccup couldn't pass up the opportunity of getting better in dragon training so the next day in class Hiccup uses the eel to lore a Hideous Zippleback back in to its cage.

Hiccup was constantly learning with Toothless how to control the tailfin. When Hiccup find out that dragons love garlic grass, after crashing into a field of it, he uses it against a Gronckle, and light against a Terrible Terror after playing with Toothless shining the light of the sun off his knife, which toothless trusts him enough to keep around. When he incapacitates a Deadly Nadder by scratching it on the chin, a trick he learnt after cuddling with toothless after a long day flying. His classmates get suspicious when he is the best _dragon fighter' _in the especially Astrid who had started following Hiccup on his way to the cove were he spent most days and many nights with Toothless, whom had started to let Hiccup sleep under his wing to keep warm at night.

When the village come back from a yet again unsuccessful voyage, his father is proud of the person Hiccup had become, not the real Hiccup, the fake secretive teen. When the village Elder has to choose between Astrid and Hiccup to Kill the dragon, he leaves and goes to the cove to be with Toothless. When Hiccup sees Astrid at the cove he tries to keep Toothless away, but when Astrid hurts Hiccup, Toothless Revels himself to protect his human boy. When Astrid runs Hiccup's just to tired to go after her, he can't be bothered any more with the secrets, the liars and says to Toothless 'well bud looks like we're going on an adventure.' and gets on the back of his night fury and fly's away before Astrid can get back to the village Hiccup had already flown above it and on until he was just a dot in the sky and beyond.

* * *

This is complete but if you like it i may continue it.

I am so sorry it's short but it was 1111 words and I thought omg when does that happen, you like the way it's gone and you think it's finished and all the word count number is the didget. I also appologisrefor any mistakes i have made in grammer or spelling or in the HTTYD world.


	2. Traitor

oh my people like it, I hate how I feel that I am only going to post once a month, maybe even twice, given how pathetically short the chapters are. There are two ways this story can end, and the chapter length will hopefully increase, but then again I should be revising for my exams but who needs the future when we are just gonna die one day.

* * *

With Astrid

Hiccup, what have you done? You traitor. How could you do this to your own village? Your own father? Astrid was running through the last of the shrubbery of the forest to get to the island village of berk. Astrid had to tell the Chief about what she saw, what Hiccup had don, but could she, could she do this to Hiccup, they were once friends long ago, before his mother died. 'Of course I can' Astrid said to herself, 'Hiccup had done worse to his tribe, betraying them for a dragon, playing them like fools.' Astrid had slowed to a walk by now her lungs killing her and her body felling as if she had just ran the whole island, she had about gotten to the grassy hillside now and was going to walk to the village, just as she felt an unnatural breeze pass over her, she looked up and saw the mighty beast fly on, rider on its back before darting up to the cloud line. Before Astrid could stop herself 'wow' passed her lips, and she couldn't help but think how majestic and mighty it was, for Hiccup to be able to ride a dragon so gracefully through the air. Astrid shook her head to rid the thought from her mind and walked on fast to the Chief, she had to tell him of his sons traitorous exploits.

Astrid knew that Hiccup could have never have gotten so good at dragon training with out help and he had the best and worse teacher, an actual dragon. Astrid wondered why Hiccup hadn't come after her, she wondered if Hiccup even cared that she ran? The village was in sight, and the villagers were in a frenzy, she could hear the shouts of 'Night Fury' or 'Night Fury in the Village' Astrid couldn't believe it Hiccup had left, with that thing. As Astrid drew closer to her friends Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout were all talking together about the strange Night Fury that had swept across the island. Fishlegs was in awe because 'Nobody has ever been that close to a Night Fury and lived' he cried out,

"What do you mean? Astrid asks

"Well there was somebody on the back of the dragon, but we couldn't see who it was" Ruffnut drawled in her monotonous voice.

Astrid just made a hrmph sound.

'what's that supposed to mean Astrid? Do you know who it was?' Snotlout questions when he heard her.

'Well where is Hiccup?'

"Training obviously, why do you think he's so good with dragons?" With Snotlout brushes her off.

Astrid just gives a knowing look and lifts her shoulders into a shrug.

'You don't mean to say that Hiccup is with that dragon, do you? I mean He's Hiccup' Ruffnut says.

'Why jump to that conclusion Ruffnut, he's just training' said her twin Tuffnut giving her a thump in the arm.

'Guys that is exactly what I mean. Nobody gets that good, that fast, especially someone like Hiccup, not with out some help. Yet nobody sees him enough to even give him advice I mean sometimes he can be gone for days before he would have to come back for Dragon Training' Astrid sighs 'Hiccup please forgive me' under her breath even though she feels like he doesn't deserve it before once again speaking to her friends 'he has been getting help, that help just wasn't human.'

'We have to tell my uncle, it's his son that we're talking about he would want to know if Hiccup is a traitor, if he choose a dragon over his tribe' Snotlout interjects nastily.

With Stoick

A Night Fury has been spotted here in the village, well flying over it, during the day. With a person on the back of it like they were controlling it. Stoick was getting the warriors of the tribe ready to search for the Night Fury and co. whilst he was talking to his brother, Spitelout and his good friend Gobber in the village, the men were discussing how Stoick's boy, Hiccup had gone from being the wreck if this village to being the best dragon fighter this island had ever seen. ' I mean can you believe it, what a short time can do?' Stoick announced .

'Hey we could get your Hiccup to help with the search for that Night Fury.' Spitelout suggested, whilst Stoick pondered on that idea the group of teens from the dragon training academy came billowing up to the men. 'Stoick, Stoick he have to tell you something it's important' the young teen Fishlegs called out to the Chief. "What is it I have to get the warriors ready to catch that Night Fury and its rider." The five teens shared a look between themselves, "Oh no what has hiccup done now?" as Stoick takes a breath the young blonde girl with a strip of leather in her hair says to the Chief "Well that's the thing we need to talk about, He's not here" she ends her sentence suggestively, one hands fingertips circling the other.

Stoick just sighs and puts his large hands to his head "What are you talking about?"

"Hiccup, was the one on the Night Fury uncle, sir" Snotlout Says.

No you're lying, you have to be lying, he was getting better" the Chief protests not believing the teens.

"Chief, we're not lying." the other blonde girl says truth carried clear in her strong voice. Stoick looked down in despair, what was he to do now? How could he send a search party off on his own son? He just couldn't, he told his wife he would look after hiccup and if that meant telling a small lie to his tribe then so be it. "Ok you lot, tell the tribe that we wont be going after the Night Fury, he's too far off to see, we could nae find him in the light and it's starting to get dark, there isn't any point to go look for them now, it's to dangerous" Stoick said to the teens as they looked confused.

"Chief, you went looking for the dragons nest when there was no clues and it was dangerous, yes it's dangerous to look for Hiccup and That Night Fury, we know what direction to go in." Astrid spat out the word Night Fury in hate, but said the rest in a rushed breath afraid of what the Chief would do if she said anything more. "I know what I did then, but this is a long held promise to a very dear person, no one must know about Hiccup, do you understand?" Stoick said in his Chief voice, "I said do you understand?" the teens nodded, "I anyone from the tribe asks about Hiccup say that he lost his balance on the cliff during the winds today and fell in, hit his head on the rock below and drowned. If anyone asks about where I am, and why I'm not telling the tribe this, tell them I am looking for Hiccups' body but there isn't

any luck yet. Okay?" the young trainee dragon warriors all looked to one another and nodded" Yes Chief" they all said at once, and started to walked back to the village whilst the chief just stood there deep in thought, then he quickly ran to the beach to make there story believable.

* * *

I know there is no Hiccup in this chapter but the next one will be just him and maybe even Toothless will get a peep

oh and happy mishapocalyse everybody


End file.
